Indubitável
by Belle Cullen
Summary: O que acontece quando Sirius vai, formalmente, conhecer a família da namorada? Continuação de Inexplicável.


Marlene observava o namorado dormindo. Ele parecia muito cansado, mas era de se esperar depois de quatro horas de caminhada debaixo de sol forte. Sorriu levemente, mesmo assim ele parecia uma criancinha enquanto dormia. Talvez até mais que o normal. 

Aproximou-se devagar do rosto dele, depositando ali um breve beijo que fez um sorriso se formar no rosto dele. Ela realmente queria poder ficar com ele para sempre. Se ao menos o destino dela não estivesse traçado. Eles teriam uma chance. Passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele, e ele cada vez mais se mexia. Não incomodado, mas pedindo mais.

O sorriso no rosto dela se desfez aos poucos, enquanto ela lembrava as palavras que seu pai lhe dissera no dia anterior.

_"O que você deve entender, Marlene, é que sua mãe já viu muitas das coisas que estavam lá se realizarem, e muitas não. Mas ameaças de Você-sabe-quem, sempre se realizam. É indubitável."_

_"O que eu sinto agora também é indubitável, papai."_ Ela pensou, não com raiva ou tristeza, mas com um estranho carinho.

* * *

A casa dos McKinnon, que por toda sua vida já parecia enorme, agora parecia ainda mais maior e muito menos acolhedora do que lhe parecia antes. Talvez fosse o fato de estar ali para anunciar que iria se mudar para o apartamento de Sirius em Londres, talvez por ser a primeira vez que o levaria lá como seu namorado. 

Olhando de soslaio para ele, pôde ver que ele mordia de leve o canto da boca, denotando estar ainda pior do que ela. Alcançou a mão dele e a segurou com força. Ele se virou para encará-la e sorriu. Neste momento um elfo doméstico apareceu nos portões.

- Ah, Srta. McKinnon. E trouxe o Sr. Black. Oh, sim, sim. o senhor e a senhora já haviam avisado Hinky na cozinha, sim, sim. - O elfo parecia realmente animado ao ver Marlene. - Vamos, vamos. Entrem, sim, sim. - O pequeno ser começou a subir a pequena colina que leva à casa em si.

- Hinky tem esse pequeno tique, - Ela se virou para ele. - de repetir certas palavras duas vezes. E isso pega, então tome cuidado e não fale assim na frente dele, ou ele irá achar que está rindo dele e o pobre elfo é muito sensível.

- Sim. - Sirius disse, parecendo meio verde na opinião dela. - Claro, claro. Agora, será que nós poderíamos ir?

- O que eu disse sobre repetir palavras, Sirius? - Sorriu e começou a puxá-lo colina acima.

A casa dos McKinnon ficava nos arredores de uma pequena vila escocesa, famosa pela enorme concentração de famílias tradicionais bruxas e por um enorme cavalo marinho que vivia num lago da região. Claro que isso atraíra trouxas demais, e isso era realmente inconveniente. Às vezes elfos domésticos paravam nas mãos de trouxas entusiastas das teorias dos OVNI's. Marlene pensava nisso tudo enquanto observava Hinky gingar até a porta. Eçla dava olhares furtivos para trás para se certificar que ninguém veria o elfo.

- Por que você tanto olha para trás? - Sirius resmungou.

- Quero garantir que os trouxas não confundam Hinky com um alien. - Ele a olhou com um ar confuso.

- Um atchim?

- Um alien, Sirius. Coisas dos trouxas. Eles acham que elfos domésticos são aliens e vassouras voando à noite são OVNI's de outro planeta. Papai tenta convencer o ministério a proibir o uso das luzes de direção, mas a ministra Bagnold afirma que seria o mesmo que proibir vôos noturnos. Ainda não chegaram à uma conclusão.

- Ah, sim. Seu pai é chefe do departamente de Controle de Transportes, não é?

- Sim. - Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Estão tendo muitos problemas ultimamente, a rede de flu tem sido usada em alguns ataques e têm difuculdade em monitorar. Muitas vezes eles usam lareiras de bruxos inofensivos, e não podem provar muita coisa. Por isso eu não garanto que papai vá estar em casa. mas mamãe, Magnus e Muriel devem estar.

- Magnus e Muriel?

- Meus avós. Pais do meu pai. Ah, sim, Magdalene e Marcus não devem estar também. - Ela suspirou e sentiu-se corar. O sorriso formado na cara dele mostrava que ele havia compreendido.

- Oh! Magnus, Muriel, Magdalene, Marlene, Marcus. Por acaso se eu chamar seu pai de Sr. M. McKinnon, eu estaria errado?

- Grandes coisas. - Ela resmungou. - Antes uma letra do que estrelas.

- Não sabíamos que tinhamos tanto em comum. Famílias que têm tradições na hora de nomear os filhos. Sabe de alguma estrela que comece com a letra M? - Ele disse sorrindo marotamente.

- Ahn? Pra que eu iria querer... - De repente ela entendeu, quis sorrir, porém sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Muito provavelmente não existiria ninguém que tivesse um nome de estrela começado por letra M.

- Pode ser uma constelação também... - Sirius continuava devaneando. - E suponho que os planetas que podem ser vistos à olho nu também sejam aceitáveis. Nesse caso acho que Mars e Mercury estão em ordem, não... Ei, o que foi? - Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela ao ver que ela parecia muito infeliz.

- Não... Nãoé nada. - Sacudiu as mãos como se afastasse um pensamento ruim.

- É aquela história de novo, não é? - Ele parou a subida e a abraçou mais forte. - Eu já disse. Enquanto você estiver comigo, nada irá acontecer. Eu juro, Marlene.

- Não seja idiota, Sirius. - Ela resmungou. - Realmente acha que você sozinho seria capaz? Eu nem quero que você tente. Vamos só aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos, sim? - Ela ouviu ele estalar a língua entre os dentes. Já haviam discutido várias vezes sobre aquele mesmo tópico. Nenhum deles estava realmente disposto a começar mais uma discussão naquele ponto. - Ah, olha só. Chegamos. - Ela apontou para Hinky que os esperava na porta de casa e saiu correndo até o elfo.

- Sim, sim. - Ele resmungou e foi atrás dela.

* * *

Sirius abriu os olhos lentamente e ela sorriu para ele, depositando um beijo na testa do namorado, que sorriu de volta. 

- Sonhei com você. - Ele disse.

- Eu não esperava menos. - Ela deu uma piscadinha para ele.

- Não. Foi um sonho diferente. Você estava quase como agora. Um pouco mais velha, um ano talvez, mas eu estava bem mais velho. Aliás, minha aparência era quase deprimente. Você não me reconheceria. De qualquer maneira, você estava olhando alguma coisa longe e de repente me viu. Se aproximou de mim dizendo: "Acho que para meninos, Mufrid ou Muliphen e meninas, Maia, Meissa ou Mira. O que acha?" E eu respondi: "Acho que agora, isso não importa mais." Fiquei com medo depois desse sonho.

- Por que? - Ela disse piscando algumas vezes.

- Por que pareceu que nós havíamos nos... Nos separado por muito tempo... E eu não quero que isso aconteça. - Marlene suspirou. - Não diga que é inevitável que isso aconteça, Marlene. Não DIGA isso.

- Está certo. Não vou. - Ela voltou a deitar-se fechando os olhos. Uma batida suave se fez ouvir na porta do quarto.

- Srta. O senhor e a senhora querem saber se os senhores estão prontos para descer. - A vozinha aguda de Hinky se fez ouvir.

- Você acha que dá conta? - Ela perguntou.

- Mais cinco minutinhos. Minhas pernas doem. - Ele resmungou.

- Diga que desceremos em dez ou quinze minutos. - Ela gritou de volta. - Então, você nunca me disse como foi a jornada ontem. - Se levantou, indo até o guarda roupa e pegando umas peças de roupa.

- Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tão cheia de energia como o seu avô. E seu irmão pode ser assustador às vezes. O seu pai foi legal, mas ele realmente não parecia muito entusiasmado.

- É por que...

- Eu sei! - Sirius resmungou. - De qualquer maneira, foi até interessante. Ouvi umas histórias sobre um pônei de pelúcia azul, que eram bem interessantes. - Marlene se sentiu corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

- O que quer que o Marcus tenha dito, não é totalmente verdade. O Mr. Scheat era só o meu brinquedo favorito. - Sirius riu alto, uma das risadas que soavam caninas.

- Ei, Scheat não é um nome de estrela? - Marlene corou ainda mais. - Oh, agora eu entendo tudo. Ele a puxou para um beijo. - Se serve de consolo, eu ganhei uma boneca de James, no sexto ano. Ela chamava Mariane.

- Você está mentindo. - Ela disse categoricamente, se levantando. Pegou uma muda de roupas na mala dele e jogou-as na cama. - Agora, troque logo de roupa. Estão nos esperando.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que apareceu quando eles botaram os pés no hall de enrada, foi um garotinha de uns onze, doze anos, que poderia ser considerada uma cópia de Marlene. 

- Maggie. - Ela carregou a garotinha com alguma dificulade. - Achei que estivesse em Hogwarts.

- As férias já começaram, Lene. Pouco depois das suas. - A garotinha disse numa voz de felicidade. - Oh, Lene, Hogwarts ficou perfeita depois da formatura de vocês. Certo que os Sonserinos do quarto ano são um problema, mais... - neste momento ela desviou o olhar da irmã para Sirius e abriu a boca. - Lene... Esse daí é o...

- Ah, acho que você está falando do meu irmão, garotinha. - Sirius sorriu. - Disse Sonserina, quarto ano, não foi?

- Você é o irmão do Regulus Black. - Ela disse num tom de afirmação, e se escondeu atrás da irmã.

- Maggie, o Sirius não é como o irmão. Só pra começar, ele foi grifinório. Aliás, ele já veio aqui antes, não se lembra?

- Eu costumava te carrgar nas costas. - Sirius sorriu, se abaixando até ficar na altura dela. Magdalene corou um pouco, mas saiu de trás da irmã.

- Bem, se o Regulus Black é seu irmão, por que ele não é legal como você? - A garotinha disse num ar solene.

- Por que existem poucos Black que se salvam. Eu falaria com o Regulus, se adiantasse alguma coisa. - Ele suspirou frustrado, ams deu um novo sorriso. mais uma vez a garotinha corou.

- Muriel e Magnus estão lá em cima, cochilando. - Ela disse. - Mamãe está nos jardins, então não ouviu vocês chegando. vou chamá-la. - E saiu correndo.

- Aparentemente tanto tempo de namoro não afetou meu charme. - Sirius deu um sorriso de lado.

- Sirius. Ela é muito mais nova que você! Além do que, é minha irmã, e se ela corou ao te ver, te garanto que não foi por sua causa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele cruzou os braços.

- Quer mesmo saber? - O sorriso dela era desafiador, e ele respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. - Maggie gosta do seu irmão. - Disse com simplicidade.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Marlene. - Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Não. Mas é segredo de estado. Maggie diz que ele é legal a maior parte das vezes, mas quando não é chega a ser insuportável. Por isso ela diz que não gosta dele e que ele é muito chato. Mas claro que eu, como irmã mais velha e especialista em Blacks aparentemente sem cura, cheguei à essa conclusão. - Sirius deu uma gosotosa gargalhada.

- Veja só. Parece que nós temos algum efeito estranho nos McKinnon, no fim das contas.

- Engraçadíssimo, Sr. Black. - Marlene bateu no braço dele. - Mas seu irmão não é como você. As coisas não dariam certo entre eles.

- Eu me lembro que você costumava dizer isso de nós dois. mas de qualquer maneira, sua irmãzinha não merece o traste do meu irmão mesmo. Ela é mais do que ele merece.

- Eu não estou mais te entendo. Afinal, você quer que... - mas eles foram interropidos por uma mulher altiva e agora se via de quem Marlene e Magdalene eram cópia.

- Marlene. - A mulher se atirou no pescoço da filha. - Achei que não voltava mais.

- Ah, tem muito a ver com a minha volta. - Ela viu a mãe encarar Sirius por algum tempo. - Ah, se lembra do Sirius, não?

- Ah, claro. Aquele seu adorável colega. - Marlene sorriu, Sirius fora tudo menos adorável, enquanto foram colegas.

- Meu namorado, mãe. - Marlene revirou os olhos. De repente os olhos da Sra. McKinnon se encheram de um brilho de felicidade.

- Oh! Então era verdade. Você não sabe como isso nos deixa feliz, Sirius. - Sirius arregalou os olhos e Marlene deu de ombros.

- Ah, Sra. McKinnon... - Sirius disse sem saber direito o que mais falar, enquanto sentia ser envolvido num abraço maternal.

- Por favor, me chame de Matilda. - Ela sorriu. Sirius olhou para Marlene, um sorriso explicito no olhar. A garota revirou os olhos e deu de ombros novamente. - Precisamos arrumar um quarto para você. Tenho certeza que Marcus não se importaria de dividr com...

- Acho melhor ele ficar no meu quarto, mamãe. - Marlene disse, e a mãe não pareceu chocada.

- Bem, talvez seu pai reclame, mas o que tem demais. Não podem faer nada que não tenham feito antes. - Marlene sentiu o sangue subir pelo seu rosto. - Bem, queridos. Eu vou me trocar agora, tenho que ir trabalhar. Vejo vocês amanhã. - E assim ela se afastou.

- E o que sua mãe faz? - Sirius perguntou enquanto eles subiam as escadas até o quarto de Marlene.

- Ela? - Pareceu hesitar, mas se decidiu por contar a verdade. Ou pelo menos a que ela saberia contar. - No Departamento de Mistérios. - Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Nossa... uau... Que legal. Na Academia eles não falam o que se faz lá.

- Aqui em casa também não. - Marlene disse demonstrando estar incomodada e abriu a porta do qaurto. - Deixe suas coisas aqui, depois nós vamos descer de novo. Magnus e Muriel devem estar acordando e Magdalene deve estar atrapalhando os elfos na cozinha. Além disso, Marcus e papai devem chegar a qualquer instante.

Ele obedeceu prontamente e depois a seguiu de volta para o andar inferior e atéa cozinha. Magdalene realmente estava observando atentamente o que os elfos faziam. Parecia bastante concentrada até ouvir a voz de Sirius e olhar para a irmã e o namorado.

- O que eles estão fazendo? - foi o que ele disse.

- Suflê de queijo, peru recheado e arroz e batatas soutè de acompanhamento. - Ela agora soava bem mais segura.

- Parece maravilhoso. - Marlene disse. - Agora, vem. Vamos conversar um pouco, Maggie? Quero saber como foi esse ano.

Os três saíram da cozinha, e foram para os jardins. Sentaram-se na grama, admirando o Sol que se punha aos poucos. Marlene e Maggie falavam sobre como Hogwarts ficara desde que a mais velha saíra, e Sirius descobriu que Magdalene estava no terceiro ano, quarto no próximo ano letivo, o que queria dizer que durante três anos eles estiveram juntos em Hogwarts e ele nem mesmo soubera disso e aparentemente nem ela. Isso era estranho.

O sol logo terminou de se pôr e eles ouviram várias vozes virem de dentro da casa. Entraram rapidamente e viram que tirando Matilda, todos estavam lá. O Sr. McKinnon era um homem corpulento de cabelos negros e levamente cacheados, assim como eram seus pais e o filho mais velho. Marlene viu que Sirius voltara a adquirir a tonalidade esverdeada de mais cedo. Todos os homens do clã McKinnon olhavam para ele com caras sérias. Até agora ele só havia convivido o bastante com as mulheres.

- Sua mãe deixou um recado dizendo que seu namorado vai dormir no seu quarto. - O Sr. McKinnon disse para a filha.

- Sim. - Ela respondeu sem se abalar, enquanto Sirius por sua vez, sentia que seria capaz de passar mal a qualquer instante. Era impressão dele ou o Sr. McKinnon realmente estava ficando cada vez maior.

- Eu acho que ele não está passando bem. - Marcus, o irmão dela disse, se aproximando perigosamente.

- Claro. Vocês estão assustando ele. - Ela resmungou. - Papai, pare de tentar paracer maior, ok. E você, Marcus, se afaste dele. Não ligue para eles, Sirius. Estão tentando por medo em você.

- E estão conseguindo. - Ele resmungou. - Foi só impressão minha ou seu pai estava realmente crescendo?

- É um feitiço de crescimento. Ele já voltou ao normal, viu?

- Oh, certo. Eu não estou acostumado a ser apresentado a pais, irmão e avôs de namoradas, então me desculpem se eu pareço meio idiota.

- Só um pouco. - Marcus resmungou.

- Marcus, se você não calar a boca, eu juro que não respondo por meus atos. Agora eu vou levar ele pro MEU quarto. Ver se consigo fazer ele acreditar que vocês não são monstros.

E dizendo isso, ela puxou Sirius escadas acima.

* * *

- Bom dia. - Magdalene foi a primeira a cumprimentá-los à mesa de café da manhã. Era a primeira vez que todos os McKinnon estavam juntos. Marlene fez Sirius sentar-se ao seu lado. Havia também uma garota loira sentada ao lado de Marcus. 

- Bom dia à todos. Suponho que você seja a Jenny. - Se virou para a garota loira, que confirmou. - Marky-ky aqui fala muito sobre você, sabe? Vai ficar uns dias aqui em casa? Eu estava pensando, já conhece o lago? É uma caminhada bem longa, mas vale à pena. O cavalo marinho pode aparecer. E se você gostar, tem um campo de quadribol lá perto. Aliás, eu sei que você gosta, Marky-ky diz que voce era artilheira da Lufa-Lufa nos seus tempos de Hogwarts. Ah, claro, nós teríamos que levar as vassouras, e isso seria um inconveniente, com tantos trouxas por perto e tudo o mais. - Ela parou para respirar, todos a olhavam com um ar surpreso. - E depois eu, você e a Maggie poderíamos ir ao vilarejo. Tomar sorvete, fazer compras, sei lá, qualquer coisa. Lá é pequeno, mas é bem legal, sabe? Tem uns recantos bruxos lá que valem a pena de serem visitados e...

- Marlene, o que você está fazendo? - Marcus a interrompeu.

- Oras, achei que vocês quisessem conhecer melhor o Sirius, então por que eu não posso conhecer melhor a sua namorada?

- Ah, não! Ele deve ter te dito que não foi ruim. Nós fomos bem legais com ele.

- Sim. Ele me disse. E eu estou sendo legal com a Jenny, não estou? - os olhos de Marlene faiscavam. - Você contou para ele sobre o mr. Scheat! - disse acusadoramente.

- Ah, qual é, Lene, é só um pônei de pelúcia estúpido.

- Não era só um pônei de pelúcia estúpido, e você sabe. Ah, Por falar nisso, eu estou me mudando. Vou para o apartamento do Sirus em Londres. - E dizendo isso, ela se levantou de repente e subiu. Todos os olhares se viraram para Sirius que, extremamente corado, se levantou e foi atrás da namorada.

- Você quer me ver morto? Eles devem estar me culpando, ah, sim, devem.

- Não se preocupe, eu já havia falado com meu pai. - Ela resmungou, guardando as coisas na mala com movimentos da varinha.

* * *

- Vocês se superaram. - Marlene resmungou, fechando a porta do escritório atrás de si. - Que feitiço usaram nele? 

- Isso é coisa do seu irmão. - Maltus McKinnon disse. - Mas me diga, minha filha. Se você trouxe esse garoto para cá, deve ter tido um bom motivo.

- Eu o amo, papai. - Ela suspirou, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à dele.

- Eu imaginei. - O homem sorriu. - Mas não me convenceu.

- Ele tem esse papo sobre nos casarmos. - Marlene agora fechou os olhos, esperando as palavras do pai.

- E o que mais?

- Eu sempre digo não. Não quero que ele veja um futuro brilhante para nós. Me sentiria como se estivesse enganando ele.

- Você diz isso por causa das ameaças.

- Sim, papai, o senhor sabe que é. - inspirou profundamente e depois soltou todo o ar devagar. - Será que ainda temos muito tempo?

- Voldemort ainda não descobriu nada lá dentro que possa o interessar. Mas creio que quando finalmente aparecer alguma coisa, aí sim, nosso tempo será curto. - O homem suspirou com uma resignação mais corajosa que covarde. Marlene sabia que não só ele, como todos os outros, sua mãe, Magnus, Muriel, Marcus e mesmo ela e Magdalene, sentiam a mesma coisa.

Seria impossível evitar que acabassem, mas iriam levar o máximo que pudessem com eles, e até lá, iriam viver, aproveitar tudo o que pudessem.

- Eu quero me mudar com o Sirius, papai. - Ela disse depois de um longo silêncio.

- Não acha que seria a mesma coisa que aceitar casar-se com ele?

- Não. Se eu continuar apenas como namorada dele, terei maior controle sobre meu destino. E o dele. - Maltus sorriu.

- Você sabe do que sua mãe toma conta naquele departamento?

- Não exatamente. - Ela abriu olhos.

- Profecias.

- Profecias? - Repetiu bobamente. - Oh! Profecias! Mas como assim?

Maltus explicou pacientemente para a filha, como cada profecia feita, gerava um "fantasma", e o trabalho de Matilda, como Inominável, era cuidar para dar à esses "fantasmas" as devidas proteções, de modo que eles apenas fossem utilizados em casos muito especiais. O caso era que Voldemort temia que alguém fizesse alguma profecia sobre como seria derrotado e, passara a ameaçar Matilda, extendendo a ameaça para toda a família.

A mulher negava a existência de tal profecia, o que era verdade, e Voldemort a deixava viva até ter certeza que havia uma profecia. No dia, no entanto, que ele descobrisse a existência de uma profecia, seriam então, poucos os dias que eles teriam.

- O que você deve entender, Marlene, é que sua mãe já viu muitas das coisas que estavam lá se realizarem, e muitas não. Mas ameaças de Você-sabe-quem, sempre se realizam. É indubitável. - O homem suspirou. - Se é isso que você realmente quer. Se acha que é o melhor. Confio no seu julgamento. - Ele sorriu. - mas eu quero conversar direito com ele antes. - Os olhos de Marlene arregalarem-se. - Diga à ele que esteja pronto amanhã de manhã, bem cedo. vamos dar um passeio pelo campo.

* * *

- Bem, Marlene. Você vem nos visitar, não é? Vocês dois. - Os olhos de Matilda estavam cheios de lágrimas. 

- Eu não acredito que a pirralha vai sair de casa antes de mim. - Marcus resmungou ao lado de Marlene, mas parecendo estar se divertindo, na verdade.

- Não reclame, Marky-ky. - Marlene disse sorrindo. - Você ainda vai ter os elfos para lavarem suas meias fedidas. Eu por outro lado...

- Se quiser levar um elfo com você, Lene. - Maltus disse.

- Não se preocupe, papai. Eu estava dizendo, que eu por outro lado, terei uma lavanderia trouxa. Do outro lado da rua na verdade.

- E como você vai comer? Vai fazer a própria comida? - Muriel disse. - Se for assim, é melhor levar Hinky com você.

- Eu sei cozinhar, vovó! - Marlene ficou vermelha, ao ver que a avó revirava os olhos.

- Deixe a menina em paz, Muriel. Você também não sabia cozinhar quando nos casamos.

- Você vai me levar na estação no iniício do ano letivo, Lene? - Magdalene perguntou.

- Vou sim, querida. - Marlene se abaixou para abraçar a irmã. - Agora, você vai ter que me prometer uma coisa. Comigo fora, você vai ter que se esforçar muito mais para atormentar o Marcus, promete?

- Claro. - O sorriso da garotinha aumentou.

- Muitíssimo obrigado, Marlene. - Marcus disse irônico.

- Pense que você terá um ano letivo de férias. Com pausa apenas no natal. - Deu uma piscadinha para o irmão. - Agora vamos, Sirius.

E os dois saíram da casa dos McKinnon, até um lugar onde pudessem aparatar no apartamento que, a partir daquele dia, seria, indubitavelmente, seu lar.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, já devem ter percebido que isso é uma sériezinha né? Inevitável, Inexplicável e, agora, Indubtável. Pois bem, a sériezinha não acaba aqui. Apareceu uma personagem nesta parte, que vai protagonizar as próximas três partes, ao lado de um personagem que foi citado . Sirius e Marlene continuarão a aparecer nessas partes, sim xD. Serão nove partes. Depois dessas três que eu já falei, as próximas três serão pós-morte dos McKinnon, protagonizadas pelos dois protagonistas restantes das outras duas partes. Já imaginam que são? 

Esperam que gostem

Bjinhus x

PS: Mulfrid, Muliphen, Maia, Meissa, Mira e Scheat são nomes de estrelas, de fato xD Eu pretendo usá-los eventualmente em alguma fic, que não nessa série.


End file.
